


Some by Virtue Fall

by Dellessa



Series: Surviving the Revolution [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:30:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2121993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa





	Some by Virtue Fall

_They were overwhelmed. The Decepticon forces broke through the gates like a flood. Jazz ducked and weaved through the writhing crowd, avoiding blows. Sharp blades brushed against his armour, leaving marks as he passed, but he didn’t move fast enough. He didn’t get to Sentinel in time. He watched the Prime fall, helm severed from his frame, and for once in his life he froze._

_Strong arms closed around him, ripping the blaster from his hands. He was lifted up._

Jazz snapped out of recharge, a whimper escaping his vocalizer before he could stop himself. Megatron did not stir, and the iron grip around his middle did not lesson. He trembled, as he always did when he relieved that sol, and he knew in his spark that even if he had gotten to Sentinel in time he would not have been able to save the Prime. It might have spared him this: his captivity, and the ever tightening arm around his middle as Megatron stirred. 

The Warlord’s field unfurled, lust hitting Jazz like a wall. He tried to wiggle away, but it was impossible. Megatron moved, rolling and taking Jazz with him. He clawed at the meshes, trying to scramble away, but he was held firm. He was always thwarted as Megatron took what he wanted. 

Jazz was adaptable. It was better to live than the alternative. He let his interface panel snap open and offlined his optics. Maybe he deserved this. He had failed his Prime. He should suffer. He knew he should, but he felt nothing but relief as Megatron pushed into him. The pain was like a balm.


End file.
